


four times cloud lied to vincent (and one time he told the truth)

by Lexalovey



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Nightmares, in-game, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalovey/pseuds/Lexalovey
Summary: Every good love story has its share of lies. Vincent Valentine's story has at least four.





	1. Lie #1 - I Know What I'm Doing

**Author's Note:**

> “Unsaid sentences do not mean unfelt emotions.” – Tyler Knott Gregson

Lie #1 - I Know What I’m Doing

                The first time Cloud lies to Vincent, it’s during their journey to find that damn Keystone to the Temple of the Ancients. Cloud decides that Vincent should be the one to actually go inside the Temple with himself and Aerith.

                "Why me?” Vincent asks suspiciously. He is the newest member of the team, could it be that the younger man doesn’t trust him, wants to keep an eye on him?

                “I know what I’m doing,” Cloud lies. His tone does not leave room for discussion.

                The truth is, Cloud has no idea why he wants Vincent to join him. His heart speeds up when he sees that twirly thing that Vincent does with his gun, and he never thought a firearm could be so compelling. Cloud likes to walk slightly behind Vincent – although he doesn’t get to very often – just so he can see Vincent’s hair flowing in the breeze.

                Vincent gets the idea from the evasive answers that Cloud is a very clever leader, wheels inside wheels, intricate plans, the whole bit. Nothing could be further from the truth – that they haven’t had a set plan since the days of blowing up reactors, but Vincent is impressed with Cloud’s leadership anyway. His misconception doesn’t last long, but Cloud enjoys the silent admiration while it lasts.

                When everyone gets together to make camp the night before they are due to arrive at the Temple, Cloud is annoyed to hear Yuffie and Aerith gossiping about how handsome their new party member is. Yuffie even catcalls him, and they dissolve into laughter.

                Vincent ignores it, focusing on the fire, but even though he can control his serious-as-stone countenance, he can’t quite stop the faint blush.

                Cloud is even more annoyed when he hears Cid mutter to Barret that their manly leader can’t keep his fuckin’ eyes off Vincent, because well, that’s just not true.

                And he thinks he actually might die when they are all gathered around the fire eating – monsters are practically inedible, but beggars can’t be choosers – and Yuffie asks Vincent in what she probably thinks is a coy voice is he has a girlfriend.

                “You dumbass, he’s been in a coffin for twenty damn years,” Barret snaps.

                She looks crestfallen. “Oh, right, creep-tastic.”

                “I don’t have any type of partner,” Vincent answers calmly. Does he ever get riled up? Tifa rolls her eyes at the exchange and admonishes Barret – again – to be nice to Yuffie, since she’s only a teenager, practically a kid anyway.

                (Tifa has a different opinion after the incident with the Materia).

                It devolves into an argument, as it almost always does when everyone is all together, with Tifa trying to play the peacekeeper, Aerith egging them on, and Nanaki rolling his eyes at the childish spectacle.

                Cloud wonders if he’s the only one who notices that Vincent said “partner”, not “girlfriend”. When Vincent catches his eye and smiles briefly, Cloud is pretty sure he did it on purpose. But pretty sure isn’t completely sure, and when it comes down to it, Cloud’s head is pretty fucked up these days, so he just smiles back at Vincent and tries to tune out the squabbling. It’s good natured, and Cloud thinks it’s probably better for them to get it all out, but he wishes it wasn’t the same exact arguments every time everyone is together.

                Vincent is quiet. Cloud watches him inconspicuously as he slowly stands up and walks away from the fire. Cloud has never in his life met someone who can move as silently as Vincent, and that’s saying a lot considering Nanaki has been traveling with them for the past few months. Cloud wonders what Vincent must think of the whole situation, must think of them. Cloud wishes that he could follow Vincent, could move as quietly as he does and go back to the tent with him and they could talk, but although nobody noticed Vincent leaving, Cloud is certain someone would notice if he got up, since Cloud going to bed is usually the signal for everyone else to try to sleep as well. It’s the price of leadership – one of many.

Vincent is a mystery, but Cloud is really quite drawn to him. He’s glad Aerith and Tifa haven’t noticed – Tifa would be hurt, and Aerith would probably tease him. Playfully, of course, gently  - but it would probably embarrass Vincent just as much if not more than Yuffie asking if he had a girlfriend. Vincent seems like an intensely private person.

                That night, Cloud dreams of Vincent’s cloak, wrapped around him. In his dream, the fabric is warm, comfortable and he’s encased in swaths of it. Cloud tends to have nightmares, and one would think the sensation of being wrapped in fabric would trigger another one, but the cloak makes him feel…safe. Wrapped in the safety of the red cloak, he dreams of a black-haired man tousling his hair, caressing his cheeks, promising he would protect him. It sounds like it should be a dream about Vincent, but it isn’t – Vincent’s hair is long and soft, this man has shorter, spiky hair, kind of like Cloud’s own, and he’s carrying a sword too.


	2. Lie #2 - I'm Okay

Lie #2 - I'm Okay

                They are on their way to Bone Village to find Aerith. It’s black as sin out, and they are forced to stop for the night, although everyone wants to push forward. They make camp, the entire company much less talkative than usual, and before long, everyone is sleeping.

                Vincent is woken up by a muffled sound. One of the reasons he misses his coffin is his enhanced hearing – all the little sounds normal people can sleep through echo in his head, and he has to be dead tired before he can finally collapse into unconsciousness. He’s easily woken, which explains why he is the only one who notices a disturbance.

                The sound is like a muffled gasping, and Vincent has heard enough pain in his life to recognize the sound of weeping immediately. He has no connection to these people, not really, but he can’t just go back to sleep when someone is crying so earnestly, so he sits up and looks around, trying to figure out who is sobbing. His first choice is Tifa, who seems like a soft touch when it comes Their Established Leader (and it’s getting harder and harder to pretend that said leader is entirely sane), so Vincent is especially surprised when he sees Cloud sitting by the fire, which has been burnt down into nothing. His arms are wrapped around his knees, his head down, and his back is shaking. Everyone is asleep except Vincent, which is really awful for Cloud because Vincent is not very good at comforting people. He almost decides to lay back down, give him some privacy, but those broken sobs – he just can’t.  He silently gets up and sits down beside Cloud,

                Cloud gasps, and immediately panics, his breathing ragged and irregular.

                “Hey,” Vincent soothes. “It’s okay.”

                Cloud shakes his head rapidly, almost twitching, like he’s trying to shake an image out of his brain. “No. No. No. Zack. No.”

                Vincent has had doubts about if Cloud is entirely okay for a while, but his chest aches at the sight of someone so broken. “Cloud,” he says, his deep voice calm. “Can you hear me?”

                Cloud is cradling his head in his hands. “Please – no –” He’s breathing faster, almost hyperventilating, and Vincent is afraid he’s going to wake the others. He thinks quickly, and then wraps his arms around Cloud’s neck, pressing his hands into his chest. He can feel the dampness of Cloud’s sweat against him, can smell his fear.

                “Shh,” he hushes, pressing the smaller man into his chest. When you grab someone in the middle of a panic attack – which is what this looks like, although Vincent can’t tell for sure – you always risk them striking out, even screaming, but Vincent’s instincts say that the man would find the physical touch to be grounding, and at this point in his life, he almost always follows his instincts. Cloud’s breathing slows down as Vincent gentles him, murmuring, grounding him. “It’s okay. Everyone is fine.”

                Cloud takes a shaky breath, and is completely still for a minute. “H-hello?”

                Vincent lets him go, but still sits close enough to him that they are touching. “It’s just me. Vincent. What’s going on?”

                “I’m okay,” Cloud lies. “A bad dream.”

                Vincent knows this is not just a bad dream. “About what?” he asks casually.

                “I – I don’t remember,” Cloud says, and that looks like it might be the truth. Vincent doesn’t believe this was just a nightmare, but somehow he finds it easy to believe that Cloud doesn’t know why he was crying. Cloud looks around, sees with relief that everyone else is still asleep.

                “What are you doing up?” Cloud asks, surreptitiously wiping his eyes, trying to get a little of the steel back in his voice.

                “Couldn’t sleep,” Vincent lies, unwilling to tell Cloud that his sobbing woke him.

                They sit in silence for a few moments.

                “You worried about Aerith?” Vincent asks finally.

                “Yes.”

                “Me too,” he admits. “We should be there by tomorrow, won’t me?”

                Cloud nods, and at the opportunity to play leader, he seems to come into himself a little bit more. “We’ll make it to Bone Village tomorrow for sure, and then we can rest in Bone Village before we head up to the Forgotten Capitol.”

                Vincent nods, and sky lightens the tiniest bit as the very first rays of dawn begin to break. He is just about to get up, to leave Cloud to his thoughts, when Cloud says, very quietly, “Thank you.”

                Vincent takes Cloud’s hand  and squeezes lightly. “It’s all right.” He was going to squeeze Cloud’s hand briefly and then let go, but the younger swordsman has his hand in a surprisingly tight grip.

                Cloud shakes his head slowly. “No…something is wrong. There’s something is wrong with me…isn’t there?”

                Vincent can’t lie, not about this, not when everyone else in the party has been doing their level best to pretend this isn’t happening. “Yes,” he says, his voice calm. “There is.”

                Cloud looks up at the sky, and Vincent can see the pain and confusion on his face. There is something about this blond man with the strong grip and blue eyes that he likes. He is haunted, like Vincent is. He is a ruined man, and Vincent knows that feeling, too. He is lying about something, but Vincent can be very, very patient.

                “It’s not all right,” Vincent says quietly. “But it might be, someday.”

                They are still sitting at the burned-down fire, holding each other’s hands for strength, when dawn breaks and Nanaki – who is always the first to get up – begins to stir.

                “Who is Zack?” Vincent whispers, as they break apart.

                Cloud does not miss a beat. “Zack who?”


	3. Lie #3 - I Want To Be Alone

Lie #3 - I Want To Be Alone

               Things in the Forgotten City did not go as planned, in fact, they went terribly, horribly wrong, and Vincent does not think he will ever forget the look on Cloud’s face when he picked up Aerith’s lifeless body and cradled it.              

                Vincent is sure the loss of Aerith will trigger another…nightmare, or episode, or whatever it is that haunts Cloud from time to him, so he does not sleep. He lays down when everyone does, he closes his eyes, but he is awake, alert, listening. Waiting for the nightmares. Waiting to be needed.

                Cloud has not had a nightmare since her death, however, and they are in Icicle Inn, now, still heading North towards Sephiroth. When they stop in Icicle Inn to sleep, the party has to split up – no room can accommodate their party of eight. Cloud hands out the room assignments, flatly telling everyone to quit their bitching, it’s a small town, this is what they have so deal with it. Vincent and Cloud are in the same room. Vincent is relieved, but when they shut the door for the night, Cloud looks at him in trepidation.

                “What’s wrong?” Vincent asks, sitting on his bed. The beds are tiny, but there are two of them, thank Gaia. Vincent isn’t sure how he would handle being forced to sleep with the slender blond mercenary cradled against him.

                Cloud sighs and cradles his head as if he’s getting one of his headaches. He isn’t sure how it happened or why, but Vincent is the only one he wants to be around right now. “I haven’t slept since…”

                Vincent is not a believer in euphemisms. He is done running from pain. “Since Aerith was killed?” he finishes. “That makes sense.”

                Cloud looks at him with surprise, and Vincent tries to smile. “I haven’t slept either. I was waiting…to make sure you didn’t need me.”

                “I’m so tired,” Cloud whispers, and Vincent knows he is not just talking about getting some sleep. Whatever is wrong with Cloud, whatever Sephiroth has been hinting at, whatever dark force caused Cloud to almost attack Aerith – Vincent knows it is all coming to a head, and one way or another, they will be getting answers soon. The constant stress of waiting for the next terrible surprise has taken its toll on Cloud. The others assume he is bereft over Aerith, and although he acutely feels her loss, there is something going on with _him_ that he can’t understand.

                “How can I help you?” Vincent asks, and immediately knows it is the wrong thing to say. Cloud’s eyes darken, his face twisted with anger. As soon as the words left Vincent’s mouth, he knew that Cloud would hear them as though he was a burden, something to be fixed, helped, saved, and he is exactly right.

                “I don’t need help,” Cloud spits. “I want to be alone.”

                It’s a lie and Vincent knows it. He should have said _let me help you_ or told Cloud exactly what he was going to do. He has to play the leader all day, every day—Cloud would welcome the chance to be led for a while. 

                Cloud is built of contradictions. He is breakable and delicate, but he’s also strong as steel and has a rock-hard attitude most of the time. He is so vulnerable to Vincent, and so abrupt to everyone else. He is beautiful, well-formed and slender, but his eyes say he has seen too much. He looks so broken to Vincent, so plagued by night terrors, and yet Vincent has seen him jump into battle, running at the enemy without a second thought. People don’t know how to handle Cloud – how can you handle someone whose incongruities seem so impossible?

                Vincent doesn’t care. He understands, even when he doesn’t. He accepts it all in stride, so he moves over to Cloud’s bed and sits next to him. “You need rest,” he says, his baritone voice as soothing as it has ever been. “I’ll take care of you.”

                Cloud is shaking his head; he looks so tired. “I can’t. I can’t. I can’t rest.”

                Vincent is gentle. “Yes, you can. I’m here. If something…happens, I’ll make sure you don’t wake the others.”

                Cloud is repeating, “I can’t, I can’t.” It breaks Vincent’s heart. He couldn’t help Lucrecia, could not help Aerith, but maybe he can help Cloud. He runs his fingers through Cloud’s messy blond hair and tries to relax him, but Cloud tenses up even more.

                Vincent remembers how much being held helped Cloud come out of his nightmare before, and he remembers how comforting the constricting walls of his coffin used to be.  He kneels down and helps Cloud take off his shoes, strip off his sword sheath, his clothing. He gently pushes Cloud onto the bed and takes off his own shoes and cape and mantle.

                Vincent’s heart is racing – how long had it been since something had increased his pulse like this? He forces himself to be calm, because this is not like _that,_ not one bit. He pulls Cloud into him, wrapping his arms around the younger man. Cloud is definitely strong – all that sword work – but he isn’t fighting Vincent at all, in fact, he stops mumbling and relaxes into Vincent almost immediately.  Vincent shushes him, tells him it will be okay, because one way or another, the end is coming.

                Cloud doesn’t have a nightmare that night, although he does whimper a few times. Cloud talks in his sleep. He says no to Hojo. He asks for Zack. Vincent holds him securely through it all; he wants him to know that he is safe.

                Vincent is comfortable and he could probably sleep, but he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to risk drifting off and losing his grip on Cloud. Instead, he just lays there, watching the shadows on the wall change as the hours tick by, pretending he isn’t desperate to turn the blond man around and kiss him deeply.

                When morning comes, Vincent wakes Cloud. He looks much better, finally rested. Cloud wakes up with a stretch and turns around so his face is buried in Vincent’s chest. Vincent is slightly embarrassed his heart is racing, but Gaia, it feels so nice. Cloud looks up at him, and without thinking twice, reaches up and kisses him on the mouth.

                The kiss is sweet, but not passionate. That’s good – neither of them are able to handle very much at once when it comes to emotion. When it’s over, reality sinks back in and Cloud gets up to get dressed and start their trek North. It is so strange for Vincent to see Cloud morph back into his leader mode – it’s like watching him put on a costume, at this point.

                Cloud starts to tell Vincent something, but he stops himself. Instead, he settles on a quiet “thank you” and walks out the door.

                They do not speak of it again.


	4. Lie #4 - This Is Nothing

Lie #4 - This Is Nothing

 

                The Sister Ray has shot down Sephiroth’s energy barrier, and they are finally able to go in and attack. They already killed Hojo, now all that’s left for them to do is venture into the Northern Cave and see if Aerith’s prayers will be answered.

                Vincent knows what is wrong with Cloud now—after Cloud’s Mako poisoning in Mideel, his dip in the Lifestream with Tifa seems to have restored his memories, and he is finally able to articulate to everyone that he had never been in SOLDIER, but he had taken on his friend Zack’s memories. It makes sense now, finally, and Cloud has not had another nightmare.

                Vincent and Cloud do not share a bed now, they haven't snuck into each other's rooms since then. Vincent never thought he would miss waiting up all night with Cloud, but he does, he does. He misses the casual, caring touches. Vincent was the only one who could ground Cloud, who could relax him, calm him enough that he could sleep without fear. Cloud does not need that anymore, and maybe that means he doesn’t need Vincent at all either.

                Everyone goes off to make their peace and say their goodbyes to their loved ones before they enter the Cave. Vincent has no loved ones, having slept for twenty years, so he just goes back into his room in the Highwind. He knows Tifa and Cloud have stayed behind as well, but these days they seem closer than Cloud and Vincent, so he doesn’t let them know he’s staying.

                Vincent is lonely, but he’s been lonely for years. He knows he will survive.

                He is lying flat on his back on his bed in the dark, pretending the comforting walls of his coffin are around him, pretending he is asleep so maybe his body will be tricked into actually sleeping, when he hears the door open quietly.

                Vincent doesn’t move a muscle, doesn’t even breathe.

                “Vincent?” Cloud is standing in the doorway, his hair tousled, his face sheepish. 

                “How did you know I was here?” Vincent asks, his voice rougher than he means for it to sound. Cloud doesn’t mind.

                “Where else would you be?” he asks simply, and without another word, he pulls off his clothing and slides into the bed next to Vincent, clad in his boxers.

                Oh, the instinct to take him in his arms is so great, but Vincent has to stop himself. “Where’s Tifa? Are you okay?”

                Cloud sighs and tries to worm his way into Vincent’s arms. He feels different now, lighter. He smiles more, understands more. He wants to be honest with Vincent, but it’s taken him weeks to figure out how.  But who knows how many more nights they’ll have?

                Vincent relents and opens his arms so the blond can cuddle up with him. “It’s been a while since you’ve needed this,” he remarks, his tone warm as always, not judgmental, not accusing.

                “I don’t need it at all, anymore,” Cloud says. “I just want it.”

                Vincent thinks he might stop breathing, but Cloud has more to say, so he wraps his arms securely around him once again and listens to the sound of his voice. “Tifa loves me,” Cloud says quietly. “She says she’s loved me since we were kids. She’s my best friend. But I just can’t – I just don’t…”

                “Never do something you aren’t comfortable with,” Vincent counsels, feelings strange giving advice about relationships.

                “The truth is,” Cloud says, not looking at him, “the only one I’m comfortable with is you. And I’ve missed it.”

                Vincent gently turns Cloud so he’s facing him, and they kiss. “I’ve missed you,” he admits, his voice deep and soft.

                “I had to see,” Cloud explains. “I had to see what feelings were really mine, and which ones were Zack’s…Zack was a real ladies’ man, you know? And I’m…I’m not. I mean, I don’t think I am.”

                It sounds like Cloud means he isn’t _interested_ in ladies at all, but Vincent doesn’t want to pry one way or another. “Any way you are is fine with me,” he says, and he pulls him in for a deeper, harder kiss. He has been thinking about this for ages, almost since they met, but once he saw how haunted, how troubled Cloud was, he knew he could never have anything with him without feeling like he would be taking advantage of him. This Cloud smiles at him briefly, and when he kisses him passionately, Vincent feels himself hardening for the first time in a long, long time.

                They make love clumsily. It’s Cloud’s first time with a man, but Vincent is patient and slow, and under his guidance, Cloud finds something that brings color to his cheeks and a sparkle in his eyes. They tease and talk and caress, and Vincent thinks it is the most beautiful night he has ever had.

                Vincent does not sleep again that night, and this time it is because he wants to enjoy the sensation of the younger man in his arms, this time whole and healthy. Before, the enjoyment of holding him was laced with worry, with fear, and Vincent can’t let himself fall asleep and waste these lovely moments, especially when there is what may very well be a suicide mission coming up.

                In the morning, Vincent can hear faint footsteps outside his room. He’s very good with sounds, and he would recognize Tifa’s footsteps even if they weren’t the only three on the ship. Vincent doesn’t know what he should do – wake Cloud and risk Tifa hearing them? Would she come in anyway?

                A small, hurtful part of him _wants_ Tifa to come in, wants her to know that Cloud has chosen him, but he brushes that aside and quietly tries to wake Cloud.

                The footsteps stop abruptly, and Vincent feels something uncomfortably like panic. Cloud wakes with a stretch like he always does, and says, sleep-thick but normal volume, “G’morning, Vincent.”

                Suddenly Tifa is at the door and it flies open. Her face cycles through emotions – surprise, shock, anger, disgust? – and lands on hurt. “Are you…oh my God. Oh my God.”

                Cloud immediately sits up, which makes it even worse when it becomes apparent he isn’t wearing clothing. “Tifa, wait, no!”

                “Liar,” she says. “You said you needed…needed time.” Vincent expects her to run off, but instead she stands there, glaring at them. _Judging._ His blood starts to boil. How can she just walk into his room and demand explanations? Doesn’t she see what this is doing to Cloud? Cloud, who looks miserable, as his oldest friend, who helped him piece himself back together, is standing there near tears.

                “Time to do what?” she shouts. “Time to fuck Vincent?”

                “Leave,” Vincent says.

                They both turn to look at him, but Vincent is too old and too tired for this. This is childish. “Tifa. Leave my room,” he says coldly.

                Her mouth drops open. “I said _leave_ ,” Vincent insists, his volume increasing. Nobody has ever heard Vincent yell before, and the look on their faces says they do not want to be the first ones. “Cloud owes you _nothing_. Don’t look at him like that!”

                “No, Vincent—” Cloud stands up, trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. “No, she’s just, it’s just—”

                “Come back to bed,” Vincent says, without thinking using the old commanding tone he used to use to calm Cloud. “Leave her be. She doesn’t understand.”

                “Go to hell, Vincent,” Tifa retorts, finally, _finally_ running out.

                “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Cloud cries. “She’s my oldest friend, for Gaia’s sake! I lied to her, I told her that I just needed time, and then she found me in here with you!”

                Vincent is angry now. “Well, why the hell did you tell her that? Why didn’t you just tell her you wanted to be with me?”

                “What happened to, Don’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with?” Cloud shoots back. “I wasn’t ready! And I’m glad, because look how upset she is! I should never have—” he stops.

                “Should never have come in here?” Vincent asks, hurt. “Cloud…what is this to you?”

                Cloud is pissed. His eyes are dark. He finally has his sheath back on, and he looks at Vincent angrily. “This is nothing.”


	5. The Truth

 

                It is about a week and a half after Meteorfall. Midgar is in ruins – almost four million people have died, and the death toll is expected to rise. The Planet is alive, though, and Nanaki and the others think it will be healed with time.

                Vincent is in a small town outside of Midgar. The bed there is a huge, and for a man who is used to sleeping in a coffin, he thinks it is strange how uncomfortable a big bed can be when you are all alone.

                Vincent and Cloud never had another heart to heart talk after their clumsy night before the Nothern Cave. They went into the cavern as teammates, people who work together, and they did what had to be done. But the entire time, all Vincent could hear is Cloud telling him _this is nothing. This is nothing. This is nothing._ He thinks he has gotten pretty good at telling when Cloud is lying, but now he thinks he’s being proven wrong. At first he assumes Cloud is just scared of their feelings, but as the days pass and he doesn’t show up, doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even look him in the eye, Vincent begins to wonder if Cloud wasn’t telling the truth this time.

                Vincent tries to get drunk, but his beasts won’t really allow it, and he ends up purging himself of the alcohol. He wonders for a moment if his beasts are the reason Cloud is gone, but he knows that if he has lost Cloud for good, it will be because of his own mistakes.

                He misses his coffin.

                He is just beginning to consider going back to Nibelheim, back to the mansion, back to his coffin, when a knock on his door comes.

                Vincent is in no mood for company; in fact, he’s angry at himself and Cloud and he’s fit to kill. He considers not answering the door, but whoever it is in insistent. He almost hopes it’s someone with bad intent, just so he can get some frustration out in a good old fashioned battle—

                “Vincent, c’mon.”

                It’s Cloud. Vincent pauses, remembering the last time he showed up at his doorstep. He almost considers pretending he isn’t in, just because he isn’t _ready_ for this discussion, not when he reeks of alcohol and vomit, but there’s no use.

                He opens the door, and Cloud looks at him with pained eyes. “Vincent..”

                “I’m not drunk,” Vincent says. Best to get that out there up front.

                Cloud looks at him skeptically.

                “I’m not. I tried to get drunk, but the beasts wouldn’t allow it,” he explains. “What are you doing here?”

                “Looking for you,” Cloud says. “I miss you.”

                Vincent sits on the bed, his long black hair a mess. His face says _I’ve heard this before._

                Cloud sits next to him. “You know…even after everything was okay, and I didn’t have nightmares anymore, I never slept as good alone as I did with you.”

                Vincent smiles despite himself. “Is that why you’re here? You need a good night’s sleep?”

                Cloud’s face falls. “I’m sorry, Vincent. Okay? I’m so sorry. I should have told Tifa. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I shouldn’t have told you we were nothing. That isn’t even true.”

                Vincent sighs. "You could have told me that earlier. I've been worried for weeks about you."

               Cloud looks down. "I guess that's not exactly unusual, for you to lose sleep over me. I'm sorry. Tifa says she's sorry, too." Strictly speaking, this is probably another lie. Tifa probably said she was sorry to  _Cloud_ and has no interest in apologizing to Vincent. But he'll allow it. The blond man looks so upset, and Vincent realizes suddenly that Cloud actually thinks he won't forgive him. Cloud seriously thinks Vincent is capable of resisting him, of sending him away.

           Vincent touches Cloud, and he leans into him. "No, Cloud, I shouldn’t have yelled at Tifa. She was hurt, and I made it worse. And I _definitely_ shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

                “You didn’t yell at me.”

                “That’s only because I never yell. I should have been more understanding. I had no right to tell you what to do. I just—I couldn’t stand the way she was looking at you. I didn’t want you to get hurt,” Vincent admits. 

                Cloud pulls Vincent down on the bed and tries to snuggle against him. “For old time’s sake?” he asks, his pretty blue eyes sparkling.

                Vincent says yes, of course. He wraps his arms around him, and Cloud says, “You kept me safe this whole journey.”

                “No I didn’t. I just made sure you got some sleep.”

                “I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Cloud isn’t looking at him now, instead Vincent is holding him from behind. Vincent is beginning to realize that this is how it’s easiest for Cloud to be honest, to tell him how he feels – with physical touch, but no direct eye contact. And that’s okay by Vincent. “You never made me feel weak or pathetic. I needed you.”

                Past tense. Vincent starts to wonder if maybe he was right before.

                “And now?” he forces himself to ask.

                Cloud looks surprised. “Vincent, I’m sorry I was such a head case this whole time. I need you. I’ll always need you.”

                “You’ll always have me,” Vincent promises, and thinks how wonderful it is to be able to believe in Cloud, in what he’s saying. "I...I care about you."

               Cloud finds that funny. "Oh, you care about me? Because I _love_ you." Vincent laughs, too, at how absurd it is for him to be mincing words around Cloud.

                They make love again, and it’s even better than the first time. Afterwards, Vincent and Cloud lay side by side on the bed, talking about the future and the past.

                “Do you remember how Yuffie and Aerith used to swoon over you?” Cloud teases.

                Vincent rolls his crimson eyes. He asks about Tifa's bar, and when Cloud says that it was practically destroyed, Vincent promises to come help her fix it up. Cloud says he thinks Tifa is still mad he didn't tell her about Vincent, and so things are a little cool between them for now.  But that’s okay too – it’s about time Tifa had someone in her life that could belong to her, too, instead of just worrying about Cloud all the time. After all, they're best friends. Cloud knows they'll always come back to each other.

                They talk until night falls and hours past that, until they’re both tired – Vincent is tired, too, for the first time in ages. In a move that’s well-practiced by now, Vincent opens his arms and Cloud curls up inside them.

                Cloud falls asleep fairly quickly, and Vincent is surprised to feel himself slowly falling as well. His instinct is to fight it, to stay awake, but eventually he surrenders and joins Cloud in a deep, beautiful sleep.

                There is nothing to fear now.

                 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this story is finished for now, but depending on the reception I may be writing a sequel or an epilogue in the future. As always, constructive criticism and comments are welcome!


End file.
